Je suis désolé mon fils, désolé d'etre un si terrible père
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Minato Namikaze était un grand homme. Naruto Uzumaki était son fils. L'un était mort. L'autre allait commencer sa vie. L'un avait déjà écrit sa légende. L'autre allait encore écrire la sienne. Un père passe le flambeau à son fils.


**Je suis désolé mon fils, désolé d'etre un si terrible père**

Disclaimer :Rien ne m'appartient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto... Oh... Mon beau bébé... J'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras mon choix. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné un si grand fardeau... Tenir en soi le terrible Kyubi et pouvoir survivre dans un village qui va te détester pour ce que tu contiens, n'est pas une chose facile à réaliser.

Pourtant... J'ai confiance en toi. Comment un père ne pourrait-il pas avoir confiance en son fils ? Tu es mon sang et ma chair... Tu es mon héritage... C'est pour cela que j'ai confiance en toi pour réussir où j'ai échoué.

S'il te plaît pardonne moi... Mon fils, mon beau bébé, mon trésor... Pardonne ton terrible père...

Je suis connu comme le légendaire Yondaime Hokage, je suis admiré par mon village, mais je suis également détesté par Iwagakure no Sato. Je n'ai jamais eu une vie facile... Dans ma jeunesse, mes parents perdirent la vie... Me laissant ainsi seul dans le monde...

À partir de ce moment-là... Je me suis battu, j'ai saigné, j'ai transpiré, j'ai tout fait pour devenir un homme fort, pour devenir le Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato.

C'est lors de la troisième guerre shinobi que je me suis démarqué... En devenant l'homme le plus rapide au monde... Le flash Jaune...

Ce titre peu être flatteur, mais les réalisations que j'ai faites à travers ce surnom... N'étaient pas tout à fait bonnes... C'était quelque chose que j'ai détesté de faire, mais c'était nécessaire... Pour le maintien de Konoha... Pour la survie de mon village, du lieu où mes parents, étaient enterrés, où ma petite amie vivait, où l'homme que je considérais comme un grand-père régnait... C'était ma maison et je ferais tout pour protéger tout ce que je chérissait.

C'était ainsi que pendant la guerre, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre... J'étais devenu un tueur, un assassin, un monstre, un démon... J'étais devenu l'incarnation du mal pour mes ennemis.

Lorsque la guerre fut terminée... Le Sandaime Hokage... Me nomma Hokage... J'étais devenu son successeur... J'étais devenu le légendaire Yondaime Hokage... L'homme qui avait arrêté a lui seule une guerre...

Les bonnes nouvelles ne s'arrêtaient pas à là. Oh non... Mon garçon. Ma petite amie... Kushina Uzumaki, ta mère m'avait annoncé que j'allais devenir un père...

Oh mon beau bébé, mon Maelström... Tu ne sais pas combien j'étais heureux de savoir que j'allais devenir un père.

Être Hokage était peut-être un rêve de gosse pour moi... mais ton arrivée... C'était le plus grand cadeau que le ciel pouvait m'offrir... Tu étais devenu mon trésor.

Pardonne ton père... Ton terrible père... Je t'aime tellement mon fils...

Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai envie de te voir grandir, te voir sourire, te voir faire tes premiers pas, te entendre dire "Tou-san"... J'aurais tant voulu te former, te léguer mon héritage...Mais malheureusement tout cela est impossible...

Désolé de t'avoir abandonné mon fils... Mon beau trésor...

Tu auras une vie difficile, c'est certain... Mais tu es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... Fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki.

Tu es mon héros, tu es mon trésor, mon bijou, mon beau bébé...

Oh... Naruto... Mon fils... Mon héritage... Je suis désolé d'être un si mauvais père.

Tu vas certainement me détester... Mais je te pardonne... Tu es après tout dans le droit.

Je ne te mérite pas comme père... Je t'ai mis à travers une épreuve difficile... Une épreuve dans laquelle tu vas beaucoup souffrir... La haine, la solitude, la peur, la tristesse...Ce sont la quelques sentiments que tu connaitra.

Néanmoins... J'ai confiance en toi... J'ai la foi que tu vas réussir dans tes rêves... Deviens une légende...

... Mon fils...Pardonne moi... Je suis un terrible père...

... Je t'aime tellement que j'en souffre... Je souffre de te laisser seul... Seul dans un monde dans lequel tu devras faire tes preuves pour te montrer digne... Digne d'entre le gardien de Konoha, digne d'être le futur sauveur du monde...

Oui ! J'en suis certain... Tu es l'enfant que maître Jiraya cherche... Tu es l'enfant de la prophétie... Mon instinct paternel n'en doute pas...

... Oh... Mon beau bébé... Mon trésor...

S'il te plaît, pardonne ton père... Pardonne-moi d'être un si terrible père...

... Adieu... Rends moi fier... Naruto... Mon héritier... Mon héros...

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato et un père qui pleure de ne pas voir son fils grandir. Un héros mort pour sauver son village et son enfant. Un homme digne de ce nom. Une légende qui resterait gravé dans les mémoires. Une légende qui avait passé le flambeau de protéger Konoha à son fils. Une légende qui avait lancé le début de l'ère de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, le plus grand Hokage de l'histoire de Konohagakure no Sato... La légende du Nanadaime Hokage...


End file.
